Madōgu
The Madōgu (魔導具), known as Psychic Devices or Elemental Weapons in the English versions of the series, are mystical objects in the fictional anime and manga series, Flame of Recca. In the Filipino version, it was called "sandata" literally means weapon. Overview The madōgus were created in the early days of the Hokage ninja clan, roughly around 400-500 years before the series' present time. Many of these madōgus break the laws of physics, or at least bend them slightly. Madōgus vary in forms and functions, and most are powered by magical spherical stones that have kanji symbols written on them, which are embedded into the madōgu themselves, relating to their power or 'element'. While majority of the madōgus are used as weapons or tools for assassination, some like the Tomoshibi serve practical purposes. The method for creating the madōgus is unknown, but Kurei claims that the weapons were made through advanced magic, nature, and science that only the Hokage knew of. In some cases there are multiple copies of a madōgu, such as a cave full of Tomoshibi madōgus. Kokū and Kaima Several of the madōgus look very similar, or have similar functions. It is explained later on in the series that there were two madōgu craftsmen in the Hokage clan named Kokū and Kaima, who were bitter rivals and competed to become the greatest madōgu creator. Though their ambition was the same, the two had different principles. While Kokū chose to create madōgu in order to help the clan protect the lives of their loved ones, Kaima made madōgu solely for the purpose of killing people. List of madōgus Madōgus created by Kokū Dosei no Wa (土星の輪, Saturn's Ring): A ring that greatly increases physical strength, worn by Domon Ishijima. It also converts willpower and determination directly into physical power. The determination power can be recognized when the ring shines very bright. Its primary stone has the kanji for 'Earth' (土, Tsuchi) written on it. Eikai Gyoku (影界玉, Shadow Ball): An orb held by what appears to be dragon's claw, and is used by Kagerou. It allows the user to travel through shadows and can show the past and the present. However, powerful magical fields can block the Eikai Gyoku's effects. It has the kanji for 'Shadow' (影, Kage) written on it. Its counterpart is the Kokai Gyoku. Ensui (閻水, Dark Water): A sword used by Tokiya Mikagami that can control water in all of its forms, even ice and steam. The blade itself is actually made of mystically condensed water that can cut as if it were finer than steel. Hyōmon Ken, the art of using the Ensui, allows Tokiya to create various attacks using this madōgu. However, each attack depletes the water stored in the blade, which needs to be dipped in water for it to recharge. The sword however can be created from maybe any liquid just like Tokiya did by using his own blood. Its primary stone has the kanji for 'Water' (水, Mizu) written on it. Its counterpart is the Hyōma En. Fūjin (風神, Wind God): A gauntlet worn by Fūko Kirisawa that gives its user control over, and the power to create wind. There are five small stones embedded in the Fūjin (in the anime series, there are only four small stones), and these surround a larger central stone that was missing when Fuujin was found by Kagerou. In the anime, Fūko used all of the four crystals to fight Mikoto. Fūko finds and restores the Fūjin's central stone later on in the manga series. Its central stone has the kanji for 'Wind' (風, 'Kaze'), written on it. Its counterpart is Raijin. Kōgon Anki (鋼金暗器, Golden Blade): A "puzzle madōgu" used by Kaoru Koganei. It was crafted into an unknown form of metal by alchemy. It is a bladed weapon that can change into six different forms, the last one being only discovered later on in the series. Its primary stone has the kanji for 'Gold/Metal' (金, Kin/Kane) written on it. Its six forms are (in order): Kiba (牙, Fang), Ryū (龍, Dragon), Mikazuki (三日月, Crescent Moon), An (暗, Darkness), Mu (無, Nothing). It's implied that it might have even more forms during Kaoru's fight with Joker. Shikigami (式紙, Paper Animator): An orb that is capable of infusing paper with the aura of its user. When connecting to paper it can then be mentally controlled, transformed, made to move and levitate, and the paper becomes almost impervious to both fire and physical damage. It is used by Saichō of team Kū. Later on in the series, a minor character is shown to also have this madōgu, but was defeated by Fūko. It has the kanji for 'Paper' (紙, Kami) written on it. Its counterpart is the Shikigami (hair). By using incantations, Saicho was able to create several kinds of attacks using the Shikigami such as: Tetsugan '(鉄丸, Iron Ball): A small sphere used by Domon Ishijima that, when swallowed, turns the user's body as hard as steel and causes the skin to darken. Its effect only has a short duration and drains its user's stamina in the process if the user in untrained. Its counterpart is the Sekichū. It has the kanji for 'Iron' (鉄, Tetsu) written on it, the kanji also appears on the users forehead when it's being used. Madōgus created by Kaima 'Hyōma En (氷魔閻, Ice Demon): A long slightly-curved metal blade with a cover for the hand, used by Kai of Uruha Kurenai that can control and create ice. Its primary stone has the kanji for 'Ice' (氷, Kōrī) written on it. Its counterpart is the Ensui. It was later salvaged by Mikigami's teacher in the manga and was later acquired by Mikagami. It has a will of it's own and demands that it's wielder give it the blood of it's enemies. Kōkai Gyoku (光界玉, Light Ball): Known to be the most evil madōgu, it is an orb attached to the bottom of a telescoping baton, and is used by Rasen. It can erase anything from existence, even those that don't exist physically. However, it takes away something of equal value from its user. The orb has the kanji for 'Light' (光, Hikari) written on it. Rasen calls it the "ultimate double-edged sword" due to the catch. Raijin (雷神, Thunder God): A gauntlet owned by Raiha, which allows its user to control and generate electricity. However, unlike most madōgu, in order for the Raijin to work at full strength, it forcefully attaches a proboscis-like extension into its user's nervous system and uses up his or her life force to boost its attacks. In this sense, Raijin is a madōgu that uses its master, not the other way around. Because of its nature, Raiha tries as much as possible to avoid using the Raijin, even to the point of sealing it using the primary stone of the Fūjin. Its primary stone has the kanji for 'Thunder' (雷, Kaminari) written on it. It is the rival madōgu of the Fūjin. Sekichū (石冑, Stone Sphere): A spherical madōgu that is attached to a chain, and is used by Sekiō. It attracts stone to its user's body, acting as a sort of armor. The stones can also be ripped off and flung with great force. It has the kanji for 'Stone' (石, Ishi) written on it. It is the brother madōgu of the Sekikon and the counterpart of the Tetsugan. Sekikon (石棍, Stone Staff): A short staff used by Gaō which, when stuck into the ground, allows the user to create and control stone at the cost of a good amount of the users spiritual energy(this causes them to constantly take energy providers, like chocolate, when they use it). Like the Sekichū, the Sekikon's main stone has the kanji for 'Stone' (石, Ishi) written on it. It is the brother madōgu of the Sekichū. Shikigami (式髪, Hair Animator): An orb that turns strands of hair into weapons, like blades, by hardening them into needle-like objects. Menō Sakura of Uruha Maboroshii has a Shikigami implanted inside her body so she can also control the growth and movement of her hair. Later on in the series, it is revealed that Kage Hōshi has a Shikigami of her own, probably the same one she used in the flashbacks. It has the kanji for 'Hair' (髪, Kami) written on it. Its counterpart is the Shikigami (paper). Tendō Jigoku (天堂地獄, Heaven and Hell): The ultimate madōgu, it appeared as a mass of sentient, floating demonic eyes that has the power to grant eternal life to its user. The form of the user after integration with the madōgu is horrific and inhuman, but anyone he or she consumes who had innate capabilities will grant them the same power. For example, if the user consumes a flame master, he will gain the power to create flames, and will be more resistant to fire. Madōgus that have not been attributed to either of the two creators (These madōgus have not specifically attributed to Kokū or Kaima in the series. This does not necessarily mean that they were not created by either of them, as there has been no mention of any other madōgu creators.) Bakuju (縛呪, Spellbound): A mask-shaped madōgu that has been possessed by the soul of its original user. It's original purpose was for it's weilder to animate and control corpses, up until the day it's original user died. It can fly for a limited amount of time and take over a person's mind and body. It starts by erasing the victim's memories, then controlling the victim's body. When the body is dead, the fighter can still fight because of Bakuju even though it is a walking corpse. Also, once it takes over, the body starts to decay slowly, so it must always search for new bodies to use. Judging from its horrific attributes, it was likely created by Kaima. It is used be Noroi. Dokumashin (毒魔針, Poison Nails): A madōgu that is made up of ten separate pieces which are worn on the fingernails. It is worn by Mikoto (the puppet). The pointed tips contain a mix of every poison and toxin in all existence, making it incurable through normal means. Each piece of the Dokumashin has a small stone with the kanji for 'Poison' (毒, Doku) written on it. Fukyō Waon (不狂和音, Dissonance): An orb madōgu that can store, amplify, and redirect sound waves to cut things, crush them, or cause explosions. It has the kanji for 'Sound' (音, Oto) written on it. Neon of Uruha Oto uses it to turn her flute into a deadly weapon. Fukyō Waon can also store huge amounts of energy to the extent of infinity which can be used to do a very powerful self-destruct attack. Gedokugan (解毒丸, Antidote Ball): A madōgu that takes the form of several small green pills, which can cure any kind of poison. Mikoto of Uruha Kurenai always brings it with her to counteract the effects of the Dokumashin in case of an accident. Hizanu (飛斬羽, Winged Death): A pair of strap-on feathered wings used by Hanemaru. It allows its user to fly relatively fast and to use the feathers as knives. Its primary stone has the kanji for 'Feather' (羽, Hane) written on it. Hōkishin (砲鬼神, Soul Cannon): A weapon that resembles the Kuchibashi-Ō, initially used by Kirin. It is a claw attached to the user's arm that opens in the front and fires various types of projectiles, such as a stinger or spikes(which can be poisonous) which is determined by orbs that are inserted on the side. Near the end of the series, Kagerō gets the Hōkishin after it was given to her by Kirin. Hōmashin (砲魔神, Dread Cannon): A bazooka-like madōgu used by Magensha of Uruha Ma, that uses spirits of the dead and fires them at the opponent. A shot from this gun is invariably lethal, if it connects. Jisho was killed by this weapon but the same weapon was defeated by Domon Ishijima. Judging from its horrific attributes, it was likely created by Kaima. Idaten (韋駄天, Great Runner): A pair of boots worn by Miki of Uruha Oto that bestows great speed to its user. Each boot has a stone with the kanji for 'Leather' (韋, Somu) written on it. Jigenkai Gyōku (次元界玉, Dimension Ball): A large sphere used by Magensha of Uruha Ma, that allows its user to send objects to any place by opening a wormhole. Alternatively, it could also be used to trap people in the Jigenkai Gyoku's dimension, which is an empty, dark space, with breathable air but no gravity. It is in this place where the real Jigenkai Gyoku resides, and can only be controlled from the real world through Magensha's mask, which is an extension of the Jigenkaigyoku. The mask's primary stone has the kanji for 'World' (界, Kai) written on it. Jisōtō (磁双刀, Magnetic Swords): A madōgu that consists of two swords, the N and the S swords (likely standing for the North and South Magnetic Poles), one being a katana, the other being a wakizashi, both of which have magnetic properties. They are used by throwing one and it being attracted by the other. Jisho of Uruha Kurogane, and Neon later on in the series uses it. Kagenui (影縫い, Shadow Sewing): Small throwing needles that can pin an opponent's shadow to the ground, preventing their movement. A person trapped can force himself or herself free, but will get injured in the process. They are used by Fumimaru. Each needle has a small stone with the kanji for 'Sewing' (縫, Nui) written on it. Kaigetsu (海月, Ocean Moon): A boomerang-like sword, used by Tsukishiro of Uruha Ma. A curved blade similar to a Persian sword that is shaped similarly to a crescent moon. It is used very much like Mikazuki form of the Kōgon Anki, and has no major power beyond its boomerang throw, though it carries a good deal of force with it. Its primary stone has the kanji for 'Moon' (月, Tsuki) written on it. Kata Kugutsu (形傀儡, Puppet Form): An orb used by Ganko Morikawa that attaches invisible strings on any object (or living thing) and allows its user to control the object's movements like a puppet. It could also be attached to inanimate objects to make them move and act on their own. The Katakugutsu has the kanji for 'Form' (形, Katachi) written on it. Kesshu (血種, Blood Seed): A living madōgu that looks and functions like a human heart. It is used by Hiruko, and is attached to his back. It transforms its user's blood into "Demon Blood", which he or she can manipulate mentally. The user can control the circulation and coagulation of his or her blood, and can even absorb the blood of other humans with the same blood type. Judging from its horrific attributes, it was likely created by Kaima. Kodama (木霊, Tree Spirit): An orb used by Mokuren Nagai that allows its user to control the growth of plants. Later on in the series, the Kodama is implanted inside Mokuren's body, allowing him to become plant-like in many aspects. It has the kanji for 'Tree' (木, Ki) written on it. Kotodama (言霊, Word Spirit): A choker worn by Aki of Uruha Oto that allows its user to create illusions only by stating what he or she wants. Only the intended targets of the illusions can see them. The illusions are powerful enough to physically affect their targets and if the illusions were meant to hurt the target, the target's body will hurt itself. Kotodama can be willed away by a person with strong willpower. It also has a limit, as seen when Recca breaks it in an attempt to remove Kagero's curse. The illusions are activated by a using a certain word (It varies on the form of media, usually 'show'. Ex: "Let me show you..."). Its primary stone has the kanji for 'Word' (言, Gen) written on it. The term 'Gen' is also part of the word 'Genkaku', which means 'Illusion'. Kuchibashi-Ō (嘴王, Beak King): A mentally-controlled metal beak on a massive chain, initially worn by Kuchibashimaru. Once mastered, its user can wield it like an extension of himself. After Kuchibashimaru's defeat, Domon Ishijima takes possession of the Kuchibashi-Ō and uses it in most of his battles for the rest of the series. Its primary stone has the kanji for 'Beak' (嘴, Kuchibashi) written on it and is located at the opposite end of the chain, making it resemble a kusarigama. Kura-Ō (蔵王, Storage King): A small sphere that can store any one item inside. It is used by Domon Ishijima to store the Kuchibashi-Ō. It has the kanji for 'Warehouse' (蔵, Kura) written on it. Magagumo (凶蜘蛛, Foul Spider): A retractable "spider armor" worn by Gashakura of Uruha Ma that can be used to attack and defend at the same time. It has four large "legs" made of steel that can be mentally controlled by its user, and provide protection when not in use. Mikoto (魅虚斗, Mikoto): A "puppet madōgu", a machine being capable of operating separately from its user. It is used by Mikoto of Uruha Kurenai. It has a compartment inside where Mikoto hides in at most time, only leaving if necessary. Its appearance is similar to that of a main character of a Noh drama. Mugen (夢幻, Dream): A staff used by Genjuro of Uruha Maboroshii that allows its user to shrink objects(including people) by affecting its cellular structure. It can also cause the user vanish as if in a dream. Its primary stone has the kanji for 'Illusion' (幻, Maboroshi) written on it. Mumyō and Mongamae (無名, Nameless) and (門構, Gate): Mumyō is a unique madōgu because it can't do anything on its own. It's just a crystal orb similar to those found in most madōgu except that it isn't marked by a kanji that would usually describe the madōgu's abilities. It's used by Kadotsu, alongside the Mongamae, a pair of marked bracers that when put side by side, forms the kanji for 'Gate' (門, Kado). Also, when put side by side, the Mongamae reveals a slot at center of the kanji, where Kadotsu places the Mumyō. When combined, the user can perform a variety of attacks, each represented by a kanji symbol that is derived from the kanji for 'Gate' (門, kado). Nan (Soft): An orb madōgu which makes the user's body like rubber to absorb the impact of fists or other weapons, and allows the limbs to stretch. It is used by Minamio. In the manga, this ability is natural for Minamio. Nehan and Shiguma (涅槃, Nirvana) and (死愚魔, Foolish Demon of Death): Nehan is a bracelet worn by Kirito (on her right hand) that allows its user to control Shiguma. Shiguma is a living madōgu made from Mori Kōran's cells after he fused with the Tendō Jigoku. Shiguma is a dragon-like monster that can fire very powerful blasts of energy. Nisebi (偽火, Fake Fire): A glove embedded with a large stone on it, and is used by Kashamaru of Uruha Ma. It can copy the abilities of a flame master to a certain extent. Its primary stone has the kanji for 'Fire' (火, Hi) written on it. Oboro (朧, Hazy Moon): A cloak of pure white linen made from mystic thread, and is used by Tsukishiro of Uruha Ma. It can make the user invisible by diverting light and vision away from them. However, if the cloak is soiled (by blood for example), it is rendered ineffective. It has the kanji for 'Hazy' (朧, Oboro) written on it. Oni: When hit three times, this madōgu activates and makes the user a demon, increases the users muscle mass & gives them a rough stone like appearance. They will only stop when killed or his opponent has been killed, as a reference to the up-to-three-times forgiveness of Buddha. This madōgu only exists in the anime and is used by Kukai. In the manga, this ability is natural for Kukai. Oni no Tsume (鬼の爪, Demon's Claw): A large five-bladed(four in the anime) gauntlet that could cut/smash through almost anything. It can be used for bashing, but its four points can also act like an open-closing hand and is initially used by Tsumemaru. After Tsumemaru's defeat, Fūko Kirisawa takes possession of the Oni no Tsume and uses its primary stone by socketing it into the Fūjin to perform the technique "Kaze no Tsume" (風の爪, Wind Claw). It's can cut through Kōgon Anki at its strongest. Its primary stone has the kanji for 'Claw' (爪, Tsume) written on it. Ōtobide (大飛出, Giant Rook): The third "puppet madōgu" used by Mikoto, it is stronger than its predecessors. It looks like an old man with four arms. Rinne (輪廻, Life Cycle): A bracelet with a small bell attached worn by Kirito (on her left hand), that allows its user to change his or her age at will. Both the physical and the mental age of the user changes, which result to some unwanted side-effects like slight memory loss (some memories can only be remembered when the user returns to same age the memory was obtained) and schizophrenia. Shingan (心眼, Mind's Eye): A ring worn by Kirin that allows its user to read as well as transmit thoughts to people nearby. Its user can choose whose thoughts to read, but not which thoughts to read. Shinryo Shikō (神慮思考, Divine Thought): An armband endowed with three crystal spheres worn by Aoi. It allows the user to alter memories, given that he or she knows the memories to be altered. It can only keep a certain amount of memories altered, regardless on how many people it was used on. So in order to use the Shinryo Shikō on a new memory, some of the old memories it altered might need to be returned to their previous states. Shinryo Shintō (神慮伸刀, Divine Extending Swords): A pair of bladed tonfa that could extend and retract at will. It is used by Hisui, and later on Fūko Kirisawa after Hisui gives one of blades to her. Each blade has a stone with the kanji for 'Extend' (伸, Nobu) written on it. Shirahige (白髭, White Beard): A "puppet madōgu" similar to Mikoto (puppet) used by Mikoto as a replacement after her old madōgu got destroyed. It is stronger the its predecessor and has a psychic link with its user. Its appearance is similar to that of a main character of a Kabuki play. Sokubaku Benten (束縛弁天, Goddess of Binding): An elongating cat-o'-nine-tails that can grip opponents, and will tighten even more when the opponent struggles. Marie uses it to whip Pochi and uses it to battle Domon and Recca. Recca destroys it using Nadare. Taishaku Kaiten (帝釈廻天, Emperor's Domain): A large trident-ax used by Joker of Uruha Kurenai. It has the power to create spheres of variable gravity, making everything caught inside lighter or heavier. It can even create miniature black holes. Tamasui no Tsubo (魂吸いの壷, Jar of Souls): A huge nearly man-sized jar carried by Sōkakusai that can trap any person inside if they get covered in a certain powder. Time passes by quickly inside the jar, where an hour spent outside is equivalent to a day inside the jar. It is impossible for most people who get trapped inside to get out. Its primary stone has the kanji for 'Seal' (封, Fū) written on it. Tomoshibi (灯, Lamp): A small orb that continuously produces a yellowish light and heat(it's possible that users can control how warm they are). It does not need an energy source to function and can stay active for an unlimited amount of time. They have the have the kanji for 'Lamp' (灯, Lamp) written on them. Yamabiko (矢魔彦, Echo): A shield mirror madōgu which can reflect anything, including sound waves. It is used by Miki of Uruha Oto in conjunction with Neon's sound attacks. It has the kanji written in the center. Unnamed Brainwashing Madōgu: Kagerō had an unknown madōgu that allowed to brainwash someone to a certain degree, she used it on Fūko to make her fight Recca. Unnamed Communication Madōgu: An unnamed madōgu that allows the users to communicate through them. They are first used by Fumimaru and his subordinate to confirm that Recca's father has been captured then Kagerō used them to inform Recca and Yanagi that Kurei was still alive. It has the kanji 声 (Sei) on it. Unnamed Sword Madōgu: Aoi has an unnamed madōgu that takes the form of a collapsible arm-blade. The base of the blade is capable of splitting into prongs for defensive use. Madōgu Gallery Noroi.png|Bakuju Saturn Ring.jpg|Dosei no Wa Dokumashin.png|Dokumashin Shadow Ball.jpg|Eikai Gyoku Ensui.png|Ensui Fujin.png|Fūjin Original Fujin.png|Fūjin with primary stone. Fūjin Stone.png|Fūjin's primary stone. Fukyo Waon.jpg|Fukyō Waon Gedokugan.png|Gedokugan Hizanu Madōgu.png|Hizanu Hokishin.jpg|Hokishin Hōmashin.png|Hōmashin Homashin.jpg|Hōmashin (Manga) Hyōma En.png|Hyōma En Hyoma En Stone.jpg|Hyōma En's stone. Idaten.png|Idaten's Primary Stone. Idaten.jpg|Idaten (Manga) Dimension Ball.jpg|Jigenkai Gyōku with mask. Jigenkai Gyōku Stone.png|Jigenkai Gyōku Jisoto.jpg|Jisōtō Kagenui.jpg|Kagenui Kaigetsu.png|Kaigetsu Kata Kugutsu.jpg|Kata Kugutsu Hiruko1.jpg|Kesshu Kodama2.jpg|Kodama Kokai Gyoku Baton.jpg|Kōkai Gyoku Kokai Gyoku Stone.jpg|Kōkai Gyoku's Stone. Kotodama.png|Kotodama Kougan Anki.jpg|The six forms of Kōgon Anki Beak King.png|Kuchibashi-Ō KuraO.jpg|Kura-Ō Magagumo.png|Magagumo Mikoto Madōgu.png|Mikoto (Anime) MikotoMadogu.jpg|Mikoto (Madōgu) Mongamae.png|Mongamae Mugen1.jpg|Mūgen Mumyo.png|Mumyō Mumyo & Mangamae.jpg|Mumyō and Mongamae Nan Madōgu.png|Nan Nehan.jpg|Nehan Nisebi.png|Nisebi MangaNisebi.jpg|Nisebi (Manga) Oboro.png|Oboro Oni Madōgu.png|Oni Oni no Tsume.png|Oni no Tsume's Primary Stone. Demon Claw Gauntlet.png|Oni no Tsume's gauntlet. Otobide.jpg|Otobide Raijin.jpg|Raijin Raijin Symbol.jpg|Raijin's Primary Stone. Rinne.jpg|Rinne Sekichū_Madōgu.png|Sekichū Sekikon.jpg|Sekikon Shiguma.jpg|Shiguma ShikigamiHair.jpg|Shikigami (Hair version) Shikigami.png|Shikigami (Paper version) Shingan1.jpg|Shingan ShinryoShiko.jpg|Shinryo Shikō Fuko_Shinryu_Shinto.jpg|Shinryo Shintō Shirahige.jpg|Shirahige SokubakuBenten.jpg|Sokubaku Benten TaishakuKaiten.png|Taishaku Kaiten Jar_of_Souls.png|Tamasui no Tsubo Tendo_Kaima.jpg|Tendō Jigoku Tetsugan_4.png|Tetsugan Tomoshibi.jpg|Tomoshibi Yamabiko.png|Yamabiko Brainwashing_Madogu.jpg|Kagerō's Unnamed Brainwashing Madogu Unknown_Madogu.jpg|Unknown Communication Madōgu Aoi_Sword_Madogu.jpg|Unnamed Sword Madōgu Sentient Madōgu A list of madōgu that can think for themselves or could be considered 'living'. *Bakuju *Fūjin *Hyōma En *Kesshu *Mikoto *Shiguma *Ōtobide *Shirahige *Tendō Jigoku Multiple Madōgu A list of madōgu that there are copies of. *Dokumashin *Eikai Gyoku *Gedokugan *Idaten *Kagenui *Nisebi (The one shattered by Sakura and the one used by Kashamaru) *Shikigami (both versions) *Tomoshibi *Unnamed Communication Madōgu Trivia *Certain madōgu have a series of attacks that use their powers. *A number of madōgu look different between their anime and manga counterparts. **Fujin has a more 'organic' look to it and has an extension that goes onto the index finger in the manga. In the anime it has a more 'artificial' look and doesn't have the finger extension. **Nisebi in the manga has seven 'hooks' and goes above the hand. While in the anime, it has four 'hooks' and goes on the arm. **Kaigetsu's manga counterpart has a thinner hook that is more inward. **Oni no Tsume in the manga, the claws resemble stag beetle horns, in the anime they are like ax blades. The anime has four blade, while the manga has five. **Kuchibashi-Ō in the manga is slimmer and has no markings. Category:Madōgu